Más que solo un nombre
by Quietshade
Summary: Hay un momento en la vida en el cual tenemos que enfrentar la muerte por eso debemos estar preparados pero hay veces que unas palabras podrían hacernos ver que talvez la muerte no es tan mala como pensamos Spoiler: cap 328 del manga.


Advertencia: **Spoiler, esta historia toma lugar luego del cambio de tiempo justo en el capitulo 328 del manga.**

Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, en primer lugar si me perteneciera no estuviera haciendo esta historia pues Asuma nunca habría muerto**.

Summary:** Hay un momento en la vida en el cual tenemos que enfrentar la muerte, ya sea nuestra o ajena, por eso debemos estar preparados para ella y debemos de tratar que no quede nada pendiente para ese día, así vemos como la muerte ataca a las personas que nos rodean pero hay veces que unas pocas palabras podrían hacernos entender que talvez la muerte no están mala como la imaginamos; dedicado al equipo 10 y a Kurenai.**

Autor: **Quietshade.**

_Más que solo un nombre._

No sé como llegue a este punto, sé que dije que alguien debía de hacer el trabajo pero nunca imagine que despedirme sería tan doloroso, sé que Shikamaru sabe lo que seguirá, que le duele pero tanto el como yo debemos de seguir y el tiene que ser fuerte por ambos, no... por todos, debe ser fuerte por Chouji y por Ino, me sorprende cuanto han crecido, Ino será una gran kunoichi algún día, al igual que Chouji será uno de los mejores Shinobis y Shikamaru, nunca le pude ganar en shougi me hubiese gustado hacerlo, sé que el será un gran líder y quien sabe talvez le quite su sueño a Naruto, eso me recuerda que él aun nos debe una cena, supongo que no estaré ahí para comerla, este es mi día es mi fin, aun siendo Shinobi no pensé que la muerte seria así, siento por última vez la nicotina en mi boca... cuanto lo siento chicos me hubiese gustado verlos convertirse en Jounins y Kurenai cuantas cosas me faltaron por decirte, supongo que te las diré cuando estemos juntos otra vez solo espero que no sea pronto... padre halla voy.

--

Sé que ya no esta con nosotros, ya no habrá más equipo 10, no más barbacoa, no más cigarrillos, no más Asuma-Sensei, siento el humo entrar a mis pulmones, me hace toser, es increíble aun estando tanto tiempo con él mis pulmones no se acostumbran al humo, pero no quiero dejar el cigarrillo, sino lo dejaría a él también, si así se siente la muerte, espero no estar ahí cuando mueran mis padres o uno de mis amigos, es un dolor intenso pero igual vació, sabes que ya no estará ahí contigo pero aun así la idea es muy compleja para entenderla, es la segunda vez que siento que he fallado la primera fue cuando fallamos en traer a Sasuke devuelta y ahora aun siendo Chuunin y teniendo 200 de IQ no pude salvarlo, me siento inútil.

--

Nunca le dije lo mucho que apreciaba que nos ayudara o lo mucho que lo apreciaba como persona, siempre me quejaba de algo, en realidad nunca le preste mucha importancia, pero ahora sé como se siente perder a alguien que quieres, no pude ayudarlo, solo me quedo el talvez si Sakura, Shizune o Tsunade hubiesen estado aquí el no hubiese muerto, me siento insuficiente, les falle a todos, por que sé que aunque Shikamaru no lo diga él esta mal, el Sensei era un segundo padre para él y ahora se ha ido, también Chouji esta mal, a él no le gustan estas cosas y ahora perdió a su Sensei, siento que no lo hice bien, talvez si hubiese estado aquí más temprano, talvez si hubiese sido más fuerte, solo si fuera mejor, me siento débil.

--

Siempre me iba sobornando para que hiciera un esfuerzo, me gustaba que nos invitara a comer, si siempre fue un buen hombre, pero... nunca supe que tan bueno había sido hasta hoy, el creía en mi, sabia que llegaría lejos cuando nadie lo creía, cuando yo no creía en mi, siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarnos y nosotros nunca vimos que tanto nos importaba hasta que lo perdimos, es cierto esa frase que dice _no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes _ahora me duele no haber escuchado esa frase bien o no haberlo escuchado a él, pero lo que más me duele es que estuve ahí y no pude hacer nada, eso me dice lo muy buen Shinobi que soy, no pude hacer nada para ayudar, talvez si hubiese sido más rápido hubiese llegado a tiempo pero solo soy un Shinobi gordo, me siento inservible.

--

Una suave lluvia caía en Konoha, el viento soplaba fuerte parecía triste como si llevara una canción sin vida y melodía, una canción sin letras y ritmos, solo una canción de muerte, una canción para los muertos, una canción que mostraba las penas que inundaban a los aldeanos de la aldea, se sentía la tristeza en el aire, se sentía en el aroma de las rosas, las rosas que eran dejadas en la lapida del difunto Sarutobi, se escuchaban los sollozos, sollozos que se combinaban con la canción del viento, se combinaban al igual que las gotas de agua con las lagrimas de dolor, había caído un soldado, se había ido un ángel, había muerto un amigo y los había dejado un hermano ¿no era así como se debía sentir una muerte? Directo en el alma, en la multitud habrá muchos que podrán responder con sabiduría esa pregunta pero habrá otros que solo podrán preguntarse.

Un grupo de personas rodeaba su lapida, al frente se encontraba el último de su familia, un pequeño niño pelinegro con ojos profundos, el cual trataba de parecer valiente y maduro tratando de contener las lagrimas, cabeza en alto y con orgullo dando su pésame a su difunto tío ahora que estaba solo tendría que ser fuerte y seguir adelante; tras el chico estaban sus tres alumnos la chica con ojos lagrimosos, vista en el suelo y rosas en mano, el castaño sollozaba sin parar decía algunas palabras inaudibles y debes en cuando temblaba, por último el pelinegro a este no se le veía emociones sus ojos estaban vacíos y su vista estaba fija en un paquete de cigarros que traía en mano; tras ellos se encontraban los demás sus camaradas en la lucha, todos sus amigos, algunos conocidos y otros desconocidos que conociendo la fama y reputación del hombre habían decidido darle su pésame, ahí estaban todos sus seres queridos todos excepto uno.

Lejos del lugar se encontraba una Kunoichi, se encontraba en un rincón oscuro en su hogar, de ellas salían inaudibles sollozos sus rubíes ojos se encontraban más rojos e irritado de lo que deberían, sabe que debe salir, sabe que debe ir a verlo, sabe que debe enfrentar ese reto que es la muerte, pero aun así se niega ha hacerlo, no desea ver lo que queda de él, no quiere ver lo que tanto teme solo desea quedar ahí y soñar que el la acompaña de camino a casa como solían hacerlo, talvez si lo hubiese detenido, si no lo hubiese dejado ir, si hubiese estado ahí con él, talvez él estuviera allí con ella, pero esa son de las cosas que nunca se tiene la oportunidad de comprobar.

--

No sé cuanto tiempo debe de tener ahí, pero estoy segura de que tiene varias horas, él era el más apegado a él de todos nosotros, debe de ser duro para él, talvez más que para mí lo es, me acerco despacio a él, no quiero interrumpirlo, ni quiero aparentar inoportuna; siento el olor fuerte de la nicotina entrar a mi nariz, un olor muy común en Asuma, me acerco un poco más y veo que se trata de él, tiene un cigarrillo en su boca y está tratando de fumarlo.

-sabes si vas a tomar sus hábitos al menos deberías de tomar los buenos y no los malos- voltea confundido y se sorprende cuando me ve- ¿tan mal me veo?

-Kurenai-Sensei- sí ese es mi nombre, pero ahora solo desearía que Asuma fuera el que lo estuviera pronunciando, coloco una mano de apoyo en el hombro de Shikamaru y al fin miro lo que queda de él, en la lapida de los héroes caídos en batalla, su nombre es lo único que queda.

-solo un nombre es lo que queda de él- digo para mi misma, escucho a Shikamaru quejándose.

-te equivocas, no es solo un nombre lo que queda de él, es mucho más que eso, es una vida de experiencias y enseñanzas y sobre todo algunos malos hábitos- mi primera reacción fue quedarme en shock, luego solo pude reír, sin duda Asuma había enseñado mucho al chico, sin duda Asuma había dejado su propio legado y talvez, solo talvez él no nos había dejado por completo, entre las barbacoas, los juegos de shougi y los tantos cigarrillos había dejado un poco de él en cada uno de nosotros, ahora ya no me sentía tan mal, es increíble como solo una broma puede cambiarnos de animo tan sencillo, esa era la magia que él había dejado en nosotros, por eso talvez el día de hoy podría solo relajarme y ver las estrellas mientras disfruto el recuerdo que me trae el olor del cigarrillo, justo como solíamos hacerlo él y yo.

---

Esto fue un pequeño oneshot, en honor a la muerte de Asuma en el manga, consideren este mi pésame para el personaje espero que lo hallan disfrutado como lectura, todo comentario es bienvenido quejas, sugerencias, preguntas y recuerden no recibo virus ni amenazas.

ATT: Quietshade.


End file.
